Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electronic gaming devices. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for generating alternative gaming device outputs.
Background Art
Slot machines and video poker machines continue to be the most widely used types of gaming devices found in the gaming industry. The oldest slot machines and video poker machines were relatively simple devices which included little in the way of sound generating devices, commonly including only a bell or buzzer to signify a winning combination on the reels. With the advent of new technology in the gaming industry, the slot machines and video poker machines were now able to produce a variety of pre-programmed sounds and video through the use of computer chip technology. These pre-programmed sounds and video are of significant importance to maintaining player interest in a particular gaming machine. Consequently, changes or updates to any of the game features including video, audio, bonusing systems or of the game itself are important. As a result, the ability to change electronic games as quickly and as easily as possible to meet evolving player tastes is necessary.